


One Last Hand

by Little_Firestar84



Category: The Crossing (TV 2018)
Genre: One Shot, Post Series, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 04:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15211025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: "You forced my hand. I told you not to mess with this… but you couldn’t listen to me. You had to have your own way, hadn’t you?”Reece and Sophie have a final confrontation. Post-series.





	One Last Hand

Hurting Sophie had never been part of the plan. Reece had been grateful to the woman, but, still, history had to happen – or _not_ happen – in a certain way. 

“I’m not the same person I used to be.” Sophie snorted, gritting her teeth as she was a rapid dog. She was at full attention, aware of her whole surroundings, now more animal than human – a twisted version of who she sued to be.Her senses were working as never before, and maybe that was the problem: she felt like she had been lured into a trap, in the damn _woods._ It was a cacophony of sounds and smells that made her dizzy, almost nauseous.

She could have been an Apex- but, at the end of the day, she was nothing more than atoddler, still getting used to life and unable to live on her own , prey to whoever could want to end her life. 

“I’m so, so sorry, Sophie.” As she pointed the old-fashioned revolver in Sophie’s direction, Reece wanted to cry. Her dark eyes were clouded, misty with unshed tears. She had come to care for this frail woman, she owed her Leah’s life, but Sophie hadn’t listened to her - she hadn’t listened to _any_ of them –they had told her about that awful future, about the Apex, and yet, to save her own life, to see her name forever written, she had damned humanity whole. 

“A _gun_ , Reece? Please.”Sophie hit her tongue against her palate, shaking her head, pitying her former alley as she lazily walked towards her,swaying on her feet as a ballerina, standing tall, her visage as rosy as the petals of a wild orchid, a scary contrast with her cold eyes. Only few steps separated the two women, and Reece took a few steps back, hitting her back against a three. The Apex, her left arm hanging to her body for just a thread, shivered, gasping for air, as the cold humidity of the moss penetrated through her thin tank top, and Sophie laughed – maniacally, evil, full of herself. Finally satisfied that the roles had been reversed, that the predator was now wounded prey, at the mercy of her soon-to-be captor.

“Please, Sophie, don’t make me do this…” Reece plead , but nothing seemed to relent the young doctor. If nothing, she was as determined as never before to break, once and for all, the _bitch_ that had been ready to end her life when she had been nothing but a frail chrysalis.

“You can’t hurt me any longer, Reece.” Sophie tsk-tsked, now face to face with the woman from the future.Reece’s mind was filled with memories, with the knowledge of what she had unleashed on the world- what humanity will have to suffer because of her greed- because she had wanted to have something for her, wanted to save her own child and hadn’t thought of the consequences. “No one can.”

Birds escaped from the surrounding threes, tweeting and crying scared, and Sophie started to turn her head around, again and again and again. Her mind was filled with noise, and she brought her hands to cover her ears, screaming as in agony for the sensory overload. Another sound filled her world – a pinching ringing that broke her very being, scattering who and what she was in a thousands, hundreds million little pieces that wanted to get back together but just couldn’t _fit._

_ Of Course  _ she couldn’t hurt, nor kill, Sophie on her own now. Reece wasn’t stupid. Quite the opposite . But, if crossing had thought her anything…. Was to work together. On a _team_.

“I’m really sorry, Sophie,” Reece breathed, almost matter-of-fact. “But you forced my hand. I told you not to mess with this… but you couldn’t listen to me. You _had_ to have your own way, hadn’t you?”

Sophie was on her knees, and Reece gentlycaressed her cheek, as she was dealing with a child; suddenly, Caleb was at the doctor’s back,delivering blow after blow,drops of blood marrying Reece’s features. Once her lifeless body was on the ground, he nodded at the Apex.

“Is it done?” She asked,as she let it go of the gun, and squeezed with all her remaining strength her injured arm. Caleb nodded. 

“Diana erased everything form the servers, and I destroyed all the remaining serum. We’ve dosed her partner with a drug cocktail- he’ll barely remember his own name, let alone what they were ready to create.”

As he slowly, gently spoke, he produced a bottle of liquid like from thin air, and he does with it the body; they took a few steps back, and then, he set Sophie’s remain on fire.

“I didn’t want for things to come to this.” Reece repeated, more to herself than to her companion.

“We all have to make sacrifices.” Caleb breather, as the fire danced in his fire,fiery tongues lapping into the air.


End file.
